Knock me down
by lilmissmaniaclmao
Summary: Andie goes back to MSA, with Chase by her side, and her crew, and she's the happiest she's been in a long time. She makes a promise for it not to change. However, Tuck has other ideas. Dedicated to Holly-Girl.hope it doesn't suck. Hayley.xox.


**Hey people, this is my new story "Knock me down". I'd like to give a big shout out to the wonderful Holly-Girl, who gave me the inspiration for this story, this is dedicated to her. I'd also like to give a shout out to Stacey (5t4c3y), who is one of my favourite authors and my new friend lol.**

**So this is the first chapter, it's kinda long, and I think it's also pretty crappy, but I'll let you guys decide. Hope it doesn't suck. It's called "After the kiss" cuz basically, it's starts after the kiss lol.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Step up 2 or I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

_As Andie looked up into Chase's gorgeous brown eyes, she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. And it wasn't because she was out of breath._

"_Look around you; you brought all these people out here." He told her._

_Andie took a look around at all the people dancing in the rain, celebrating the MSA crew's triumph at winning the streets. She felt proud. For the first time in her life, Andie West felt proud of herself. And especially of her crew. They'd done it; they'd won the streets and their well-deserved respect. And it wouldn't have happened if it hadn't of been for the guy standing in front of her._

_Andie looked back up into Chase's eyes and he grinned down into her chocolate ones. He took a step closer and cupped her cheek. Andie leaned into his touch and tilted her head up to meet her lips with Chase's._

_The kiss at first was conservative, before Chase shifted his head and opened his mouth to kiss Andie more deeply. Andie opened her mouth and felt fireworks exploding inside of her, as did Chase. The passion that had been building between the two teenagers for the past month was now scorching rapidly. Chase held Andie's face in his hands before guiding his left arm hand down to her arm. At this, Andie gripped his shirt with both hands. She could feel her heart beating up a storm as Chase pulled her closer to his body. And she ran her right hand up his neck before going to his hair underneath his cap._

After they had been making out for what seemed like forever and when the need for air became too much, the two teenagers reluctantly pulled apart. They stood grinning like kids in a candy store, their lips inches apart, Andie standing on her tiptoes. Their arms were still wrapped tight around each other and Chase leaned to rest his head against Andie's.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Yea." She replied smiling, "So are we what now? Friends, friends with benefits, a couple?"

Chase grinned at her sheepish expression.

"Well, maybe I should have asked this before we started making out but," he took a deep breath, "Would you be my girlfriend Andie West?"

"Hmmm…" Andie pretended to think deeply, when really she was cheering inside.

Chase rolled his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle her neck, "Take your time sunshine."

Andie smiled and scratched the back of Chase's neck, which he greatly enjoyed. She pulled back slightly so Chase would lift his head up. When he did, she held his face in her right hand, and scratched the back on his neck with the other.

"Chase Collins." She told him, smiling widely, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled wider, threatening to break hi face in half. He captured Andie's lips in his again, wrapping his arms even tighter around her waist, and picking her up from the ground, not realising they had an audience.

Moose had just been looking for a certain Sophie Donavon, who had just given him his first kiss when he spotted Chase and Andie making out for America in the middle of the crowd,. _About damn time._ He thought grinning. Moose grabbed Missy, Kido and Smiles, who were dancing nearby and showed them what they had all been anticipating for the past month. They headed towards the couple, picking up Hair, Monster and Cable, then Fly, on their way.

As they got closer to their crew leaders, Moose, Missy and the rest of them each got out their phones. They watched as Chase and Andie finally broke apart, some words were said and the crew finally got through the crowd to them just as they got caught in a lip lock again and Chase picked Andie up from the ground. They got photos of everything, the steamy smooch, Chase picking her up from the ground, everything.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?" Moose muttered to Cable.

"Yea", Cable whispered back, "Hey you guys, send me those photos later, I'ma put 'em on our website tonight if I can."

"Well, I'll send you this video, you can put it on our website and on you tube." Smiles muttered, who was in fact, videoing Chase and Andie.

"They are so cute!" Missy squealed, "Chase and Andie!"

She said their names in a singsong voice, urging the others to join in.

Andie had just been enjoying the feel of Chase's hands rubbing and stroking her lower back and he enjoying the back of his neck being scratched and her tongue caressing his as they both heard a mix of boys and girls yelling,

"Chase and Andie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a golden carriage!"

Chase and Andie didn't stop kissing, only opened their brown eyes and looked to see their crew, all grinning widely, snapping photos away. Except for Smiles of course, who was recording. Andie saw their phones and pulled away from Chase, and instantly started the threats.

"Right, all of you, delete those photos right now! Smiles, stop recording and delete the video or I swear, I will skin you all alive and make your skins into blankets." She warned threateningly, putting her hands on her hips.

They just laughed and awed as she buried her face in Chase's chest to hide her blushing cheeks. Especially when they wolf whistled and cooed as Chase wrapped his arms back around her protectively.

"So, are you two together now?" Fly asked as they took more pictures and Smiles started another video.

"Yes, we are. Now delete those photos and cut the video." Chase laughed.

The crew all looked at each other before chorusing a "finally".

"Okay, who won?" Moose asked grinning.

Andie brought her head from Chase's chest to look confusedly at the crew, who were now going through their wallets, handing out money and accepting it.

"I won! I told you they'd get together at the streets, after we'd won! And I said Andie would be the shy one, and Chase would be the one to tell us!" Missy yelled gleefully, "Oh my gosh, I'm psychic!"

The others laughed at the Spanish girl and Moose, Fly, Hair, Cable, Kido, Monster, and Smiles each handed her five bucks.

"You bet on us?" Andie asked in disbelief.

The rest of them didn't answer, just nodded as they paid up what they owed and collected what they'd won.

"How much did you all win?" Chase asked, shaking his head at all of them.

"Well", Missy told him, "Since Moose had bet it would be at the streets, after we'd won he gets ten bucks from everyone. Monster said Chase would crack first, so he gets five bucks from everyone. Since Kido bet that it would be after we danced, that Chase would crack first, and that Andie would be shy, she gets fifteen bucks from everyone. Fly had bet that Chase would crack first and that it would be at the streets, so she gets ten bucks off of everyone. Smiles said you'd get together at the streets so he got five bucks off of everyone. Cable said that Chase would tell first, Andie would be shy and it wouldn't happen until after we'd won, so he gets fifteen bucks from everyone. Hair bet that Chase would tell, Andie who'd be shy, so he gets ten bucks. As for me, I guessed everything just right so I get twenty bucks off of everyone."

Andie and Chase just stared at the lot of them. Chase's arms were still wrapped tight around her waist, her right hand was still tangled in his dirty blond locks that she loved so much, and her left arm was snaked around his neck. They looked at each other before the crew surrounded the couple after settling the money issue.

"Chase, loosen your grip on Andie man, she looks like she's lost her breath. We know your protective and everything." Moose joked.

Chase playfully glared at Moose as he and Andie finally broke from their trance and pulled away from each other, but he still slipped one arm around her waist as they turned to face the crew, not wanting to let go.

"So what? You guys all knew that Chase and I were gonna get together? How?" Andie asked curiously.

"Oh come on!" Hair exclaimed, "It was totally obvious that you guys wanted each other!"

"Yea, we all saw the way you looked at her Chase." Cable teased, "Not to mention, you would never stop talking about her!"

Andie looked up at her new boyfriend to see a blush rising to his cheeks as he glared at Cable, who seemed to have realised what he'd said and was now planning a get away to Mexico where Chase would never find him.

"And" Missy piped up loudly, "All the laughing, and the teasing, and the stolen glances and the way you guys danced with each other."

She said it in such a dreamy voice, Andie thought she might need a sick bucket, "Ok, I think we've heard enough."

"So you put bets on us huh, well it's nice to know that we have your approval I guess." Chase said smirking before muttering so only Andie could hear, "As if it would stop us."

Andie smirked, but bit back her reply, "So how did you guys work out the bets?"

"Well, we put five bucks each on when it would happen, where it would happen, who would tell first, and who'd be shy about it." Fly told them.

"So what else did you think?" Chase asked.

"Well, Missy won cuz she was the only one to know it would be at the streets, after we'd danced, that you would tell, and that Andie would be shy." Smiles answered as they all began to make their way through the crowd to where Chase's car was parked, "Moose thought Andie would tell first and that Chase would be shy cuz he has such a huge crush on her. Monster though it would be at Missy's barbecue, and that Chase would be shy. I believe Kido said it would be after the streets, but she thought at MSA instead. Fly thought it would be like a big good luck smooch just before we danced and that Chase would be shy. I agreed, thought Andie would tell and Chase would be shy, cuz yea you do have a huge crush on her. Cable thought it would take you guys all year to get together and it would be at our junior showcase. And finally, I think it was Hair who thought that it would be after you won, but you wouldn't get together until we hooked you two up at rehearsals, which we were planning on doing about a week after if you guys still weren't together."

"Damn." Andie drew a breath, "How come you thought I'd tell?"

"Cuz, like we said, Chase has a huge crush on you." Hair answered grinning, "And when he's shy, he doesn't say anything."

"Aw, he has a crush on me?" Andie teased, turning to kiss Chase's cheek and wrap her arms around him.

Chase just buried his head in her shoulder, "No."

The crew looked at each other in a bunch of yea-right expressions. Chase kissed Andie's cheek and grinned a true Chase Collins grin as he looked at the crew,

"Well, no need for that now, cuz I can happily say that me and Andie are dating, so you guys can be all happy and stuff. "

"Yea well, like we said, about damn time." Cable smirked.

"Hey we did almost kiss at Missy's barbecue, I was so disappointed when that dude shined the light at us." Chase pouted.

Andie reached up and nibbled at his lip, he widened his eyes and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "In front of the crew?"

"What, they wanted us to get together, please can we tease them?" she asked, putting her lip out.

He grinned and nodded, without the crew actually noticing, they were listening to Monster mutter about how the guy who shined the light on Andie and Chase at the barbecue cost him some money. They had all found themselves at Chase's SUV.

"So MSA crew, how does it feel to be winners?" Andie asked, almost shouting.

The crew answered by erupting into cheers and they all started laughing and whooping, dancing their own little victory dances. They grouped together for a hug, and since he was the tallest, Chase was the one holding them together. They broke apart, looking very proud of themselves and each other.

"Well done you guys, all of you." Andie grinned.

"Oh what, cuz you were no part of it?" Moose teased.

"Yea Andie, you were a part of it too, a huge part. We couldn't have done it without you." Cable piped up.

The others all nodded in agreement and Andie beamed at them.

"Well, I couldn't have been here if it wasn't for you guys." She replied, "You cam for me. I'd be in Texas by now if I hadn't of had you guys. Yo Missy, what was it that the 410 always used to tell us. What were we 'all about'?"

"Oh yea, how they used to tell us that we were all about family." Missy nodded grimacing.

Andie nodded, "Family. That's what they used to tell us. I believed them. But their idea of family is no excuses for missing or being late to practise, not allowing us to have any other friends, dropping us when we don't tell them that we're going to a new school, then acting like they own us just cuz of where we're from."

The crew nodded in understanding. Chase stood behind Andie and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned back into him and continued,

"They were not my family. They were my friends when it suited them, with the exception of Missy and Felicia. You guys, all of you, welcomed to MSA and I feel like I actually belong somewhere. You all believed in me, and I would have only started skipping and getting into trouble again if it weren't for you. And then I would've been sent to Texas. It was because of you that I'm still here. So thank you. You're more than just my crew, or my friends. You are my family. I know it sounds real soppy, but it's true." (A/N: Yea I know this is kinda soppy, but I had to get my point across someway didn't I lol.)

The crew all smiled at her words and Chase kissed her cheek and shoulder lovingly.

"Aw, that's real sweet D." Missy smiled, "Well, I've got curfew guys, maybe we should move all the sweet, cuddly, stuff to the car, where it's warm and we can get home?"

"Well, I know, why don't we all stay at my house?" Moose suggested, "Yea my parents are out of town so I've got the house to myself."

The crew all looked pretty happy with this, and, apart from Chase, all got out their phones to start phoning parents and guardians. They all piled into Chase's SUV and the rest of them teased Chase and Andie as they held hands in the front.

"Hey Moose, don't you wanna phone Sophie to see if she wants to come?" Fly asked teasingly.

"What, what's this?" Andie demanded, turning in her seat.

She saw Moose's red cheeks and looked to see Fly, Missy, and Kido teasing him with kissy noises.

"What happened between you and Sophie?" Andie asked, getting excited because she'd already figured it out.

Moose covered his face with his hands and, without removing them, gave her his answer, "She kissed me."

Andie widened her eyes and grinned at Moose when he took his hands away, a bashful but goofy happy smile on his face.

"Go Moose. Aw, was she your first kiss?" Andie cooed teasingly.

Moose stuck his tongue out at her but nodded. They teased him for a while before he finally got them to be quiet,

"Look, I ain't too sure what it means myself, so until I find that out, could you please go back to teasing Romeo and Juliet in the front there instead."

The crew laughed and decided to leave him. Chase finally started up the car and began to drive down the street.

"By the way, Romeo and Juliet?" Andie questioned, turning to face Moose again.

"Yea." He nodded, "The greatest romance of all time."

"They killed themselves." Andie replied bluntly.

The crew started laughing and Missy shook her head at the small brunette,

"Only you could look at it from that point of view D."

"Well they did." Andie shrugged, "And being compared to two people who killed themselves doesn't exactly make you fell all warm and snugly."

They all just laughed at her but didn't reply.

"Ipod please?" Andie asked as they came to a red light.

Chase took the ipod from the dock and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Thank you boy band." Andie smiled, leaning over to kiss him, earning groans from the rest of the car as he took his hands off the wheel to cup her cheek with one hand and stroke her lower back with the other.

"Oh shut up, I thought you guys wanted us to get together?" Chase smirked as he and Andie pulled apart.

"Yea well, that doesn't mean we wanna watch you guys frenching it up." Missy grimaced.

Chase and Andie looked at each other, grinning before she pecked him the lips and leaned back to snuggle in her seat. They waited a few moments, Andie went through all of Chase's billions upon billions of songs before finally settling on "I don't think when I dance." (A/n: if you've never heard this song, go to my space videos and type it in. It's Briana's video, and she sings it.) The lights flashed green and Chase drove on to Moose's house. The car was silent for a few more moments before something popped into Andie's head.

"Oh my gosh, Moose!" she exclaimed, turning to face him again.

"Whoa what?!" he asked, half shocked, half scared.

"I know the perfect name for you and Sophie's kid!" Andie giggled.

Moose groaned, "Andie!"

"Bambi!" Andie declared, grinning widely.

The crew started laughing and Moose could only playfully glare at Andie.

"It fits so perfectly. It's like it was meant to be." Monster chuckled at the look on Moose's face.

"No!" Moose shook his head, "Mo Bambi! We aren't even dating and you guys are naming kids? My child will not be called Bambi and it does not fit perfectly."

"Sure it does." Chase laughed.

"Andie, take it back!" Moose pouted.

Andie laughed at his 'deer stuck in the headlights' expression, "Ok, ok. Your kid is not Bambi."

Moose smiled and nodded, "That's right."

Andie smirked, "You are."

The crew laughed again and Moose stuck his tongue out at Andie.

"I am not Bambi." He grinned, going with the joke anyway.

"Yes you are." Andie nodded, "You're not an adult, so you're still a kid, so instead of Moose, you're Bambi."

Moose rolled his eyes at the grinning girl, "Andie."

"Yes Bambi." She replied, grinning widely as Chase shook his head at her.

"Andie." Moose protested.

"Bambi, you may as well get used to me calling you that cuz its funny." Andie giggled.

Moose sighed, but just decided to let it go.

"As long as it's only you." He shot a look to the rest of the crew, who had been trying hard not to laugh as Andie teased Moose.

"Deal?" Andie asked.

They all nodded and Andie sat back in her seat happy, as did Moose.

"Oh fuck, I forgot to phone my parents." Missy exclaimed, getting out her phone.

It was loud in the car, filled with chatter between Chase and Andie, Moose, Cable and Fly, Missy on her phone, Smiles and Hair, and Monster laughing with Kido.

"Oh by the way boy band." Andie said, getting cheerier as she remembered something.

"Yes sunshine." He replied, smiling at her happy face.

"I saw Blake before, and guess what." Andie told him.

"He's accepting you back into MSA isn't he?" Chase grinned.

"How'd you know?" Andie asked smiling.

"Hey I may have dirty blond hair but I can put two and two together you know." Chase chuckled.

Andie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. She heard Missy jabbering away in Spanish in the back, most likely to her father, who would be asking every question possible about where Missy would be, who she would be with, the exact time she would return home. After about ten minutes, Andie pulled up outside a big house. It was a big white house that made Andie think of the fresh prince of belair. Andie let out a whistle as they all stared up at the big pretty house.

"Wow Bambi, nice house." Missy smiled.

He frowned at the nickname but smiled at her comment, "Thanks."

"You know D; I think we hit gold in making friends with these guys." Missy joked.

Andie chuckled and nodded.

"Well yea, the outside is pretty, but we're still wet and cold so could we get outta the car, and into the pretty big house?" Monster asked sarcastically.

Doing as he said, the crew all trooped from Chase's car up to Moose's porch, waiting for him to unlock the door.

About an hour later, the MSA crew were all settled in Moose's living room, chatting ad laughing happily as music blared from the TV. Andie and Chase were all cuddled up on the floor, caught in a steamy make out session.

"Hey give it a rest will ya! We don't wanna see you guys playing tonsil tennis all night!" Hair yelled throwing a pillow at the couple.

They broke apart, gasping for air and threw the pillow back before Chase pulled the covers over their heads and he and Andie commenced another lip lock battle. Missy was teaching Hair how to salsa, and as she danced around them, kicked the covers which Andie and Chase were lying under.

"Hey! Give us a break, we just got together!" Chase pouted, laughing still.

"Ooh, Salsa! I wanna dance!" Andie laughed, getting up to join Missy.

Her and Missy went into a free style salsa for fun routine. Giggling and posing. They pulled up Moose to join in and he spun them both out and back into his arms, acting very 'James Bond', all charismatic and cool.

Chase watched Andie dancing and smiled. He loved when she was like this, laughing and giggling, and dancing. She just looked so beautiful, and happy, and that made him happy. When Andie locked eyes with her boyfriend, her smile grew and she held out her hand to him,

"Dance with me?"

He grinned, "Glad to."

Chase took her hand and let her pull him to his feet just as the song changed. "I hate this part" by the PCD'S. Andie snaked her arms around Chase's neck and he wrapped his tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips and when apart after a few breathless moments of catcalls and hollers from the crew, Andie rested her head against Chase's rock hard chest, where she could hear his steady, soothing, heart beat. He rested his chin on her head as they danced, not caring that the crew had gotten their phones out again, although Andie hadn't actually noticed.

Another while later, the whole crew were up dancing to "Push" by Enrique Iglesias. Missy was dancing with Monster, Moose was play dancing with Hair, Cable was dancing with Fly, and Smiles was dancing with Kido. Andie's back was pressed against Chase's chest, his arms still wrapped around her waist, now stroking her stomach. They rocked their hips, gently grinding together and Chase kissed her shoulder gently.

Once the song had ended and the crew awed at Andie and Chase still being wrapped up in each other, Moose had an idea pop into his head,

"Hey crew!" they turned to him, Andie and Chase finally broke from their trance, "Instead of watching these two getting freaky all night." He pointed to the couple, who looked at each other and blushed, "Why don't we pay hide and seek?"

**Okay, crappy first chapter. Danyi, I know you had them playing hide and seek at the sleepover at Moose's, but I was stuck on how to end it, without dragging it on for a bit longer so sorry if it looks like copying. Right, so you guys might actually know what's gonna happen in this story, if you don't I won't tell you. Now I gotta start typing up the first chapter of my next story "Saviour", then after that my new super natural story, which I'm actually looking forward too a lot. Be gentle reviewers.**

**p.s. My friend thinks I should change my on screen name to lilmissmaniac lol, what do you guys think, I ,might but I'm not sure.**

**p.p.s lol, I don't know if you guys have heard of Briana Evigan's two songs, but they're like my latest obsessions, so I'll tell you. "In this" is sung by her, she did it with her old band Moorish idol. If you go to myspace, go to music, type in Moorish Idol, click on the link, and listen to "In this", great song. And if you go to videos on myspace, type in Briana Evigan, go to page two, and click on "I don't think when I dance. This is a music video she made with Sammy Smith for under privileged kids, she sings in it, she wrote some of the song and she choreographed some of the dance. You can get this on itunes too apparently.**

**Hayley.x.**


End file.
